


Stuck like glue

by Larry_show_me_your_ass



Category: 1D - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Fic, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Weird, fandoms - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, superglue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_show_me_your_ass/pseuds/Larry_show_me_your_ass
Summary: what happens when Louis and Harry where fucking and Harry realized the he grabs the wrong lube which happens to not be lube....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I just made this account and I'm posting my story's on here because why the heck not . I'm still trying to get used to this website . 
> 
> And yes this is one of my very old story's o wrote back in 2014 ish

Harry had just gotten home tired from work and when he walks up to his and Lou room he is greeted with a Naked Louis on their bed .

"Lou" you're up I thought you were sleeping '. 

 

Hmmm knowing that my hazza is gone and not their to "sleep with me" I don't think so love" Lou says while twirling his finger.

 

Oh "fuck" baby you look so hot like that such a good boy for daddy Harry said while Palming his fully clothed half hard on. 

 

A minute later Harry is walking towards Louis and talking his clothes off at the same time

"Gonna make you feel so good baby "  
But first I want you Beautiful lips on my big fat cock can you do that for me love "

 

"Mm hmm"

 

Harry was already in his trousers and all ready pulling his dick out standing up on his knees 

 

Well Louis being the greedy one had no patients and quickly grabs Harry's penis and put the cock in his mouth causing Harry to moan deeply 

 

Fu"-fuc- FUCK Lou " !! Shit". Ohh god just like that baby perfect Harry said while tugging on Louis hair 

 

3 minutes later Harry is cumming in Louis mouth with a deep moan

 

God that was good baby now it's my turn to make you feel good what do you want me too do 

 

"Fuck me please "


	2. Stuck like glue part 2

________

"Baby get on your back on the bed please "

"Yes daddy"

Louis quickly gets on the bed and lays on the bed with is cock in the air begging for the friction 

While Harry takes his sweet ass time going to the bed with the sway of hips 

When he's finely on the bed he begins to straddle Louis waist.  
"Such a beautiful boy"

Harry bends down so he's face to face with Louis starting to give louis little pecks on his jaw and lips 

Then he goes towards his neck and began to suck a love bite causing Louis to moan and to claw at Harry's thighs.

"Your mine" Lou mine mine mine"  

Yes you are Harry all mine to your self now PlEse fuck me !!!

"Do you need prep? 

"No I made my self wide open today "

"Aw my little Lou was horny"

"Just Shut up And fuck me Harry Please" Louis beginning to get needy. 

Ok Louis   
Harry reached of on the side of the desk and grabs the bottle of what he thought was lube not even caring to read the label and squirting a shit ton of it on his hand and starts rubbing it on his dick

When he's done putting on the lube he gets up in between Louis legs and spreads them wide

"Damn that yoga really helps.

 

Harry ames his cock into Louis hole and begins to push in

"Fuck Baby you're so tight " Harry moans.

 

Harry having no patients shoves his whole dick in with one thrust causing Louis to moan really loud and to arch his back 

 

"FuCK HARRY " 

that encourages Harry to start thrusting into Louis 

 

OH GOD HArRy FASTER PLEASE POUND INTO ME

 

That was it.

 

Harry did as told started pounding into Louis making the head of the bed hit the wall and Constant loud screams and moans coming out of Louis 

Louis wraps his legs around Harry's wast and when Harry hit that spot that's when he lost it his legs Tighten around Harry and he screams 

 

OH FUCKING GOD HARRY RIGHT THERE"

 

So Harry aims at that spot and pounds into it getting Louis close every second

I'm close Harry"

 

I know Louis "I'm close" to Harry grits

 

About four thrust later Louis is cumming hard making his eyes roll in the back of his head from the pleasure. After that Harry gets him self to cum good and hard inside Louis moaning his name. 

 

After riding out his high he's stops and collapsed on Louis trying to catch his breath he looks up at Louis and gives him a little peck to Louis lips and realizing he put his baby into head space.

"Lou baby earth to Louis

About a minute later Louis is back and looks down at Harry smiling.

"That was amazing Harry "

Harry just smiles and hugs Louis for a bit.

You still in me Harry? 

Yea "

"We should shower then we could sleep after sounds good ?Louis said while giving Harry a peck on the lips 

Yep   
"Well pull out of me then"

So Harry tugs out but freezes when he realized that he was not moving out 

"Lou it's not coming out"

What do you mean? Just pull it out Harry 

"I'm doing that " my dick is not coming out I'm pulling it won't budge

 

How the fuck can your dick get stuck in someone's hole?

I don't know Louis? 

"Try pulling harder "

Harry dose but still not budging 

"OUCH "! Louis my dick

Shit Harry what the fuck was In That lube

I don't know? let me check

Harry cheeks the bottle and when he reads it his heart stops.

What is it Harry? Louis said in a panicked voice

"I-used super glue instead of lube........

 

SHIT......

"Harry you didn't even bother to read the label oh god....

 

  Sorry Louis.....

 

"Yea it's ok we just should try getting my dick out 

 

"Ok"

"Ok on the count of "3

1..2... THREE 

And then Harry pulled causing Louis to hiss in pain 

"OUCH"  
"Sorry Louis  it hurts me to "

Ok one more time..

1..2.. THREE 

 

And Harry pulled really hard this time  and this time he got it out.

 

"OUCH FUCK" Harry said while getting a hold of his dick 

"AAhG" my fucking ass Louis said .  

 

About 5 minutes  later the pain finally stops.

"Oh god Harry are you ok "

Yea just a little sore

Let's just shower and sleep after 

"Ok"

~

So after the shower Harry and Louis go to bed sleeping spooning each other happily~~

____

 

THE END _~


End file.
